1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RFID tag structure and manufacture method thereof, especially to a RFID tag structure having anti-reuse function and manufacture method thereof capable of fulfilling the objective and purpose of anti-reuse.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) tag can be used to record the production locations, manufacture procedure, logistic quality control and other management purposes, and the specified codes in a chip contained in the tag can be used for fulfilling anti-counterfeit function. As such, utilizing the RFID tag to perform product identification for fulfilling the purpose of anti-reuse and anti-counterfeit is a main stream in the marketplace.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating the application of a conventional RFID tag. As shown in FIG. 1, when a conventional RFID tag 100 is used, the RFID tag 100 is adhered on an article 200 to be adhered, wherein the adhered article 200 is e.g. but not limited to a plastic film, and several cutting lines 210 are formed on the RFID tag under the condition of not breaking the natural function of the RFID tag 100; when the RFID tag 100 is desired to be separated from the adhered article 200, a pattern 110 formed on the RFID tag 100 would be broken along the cutting lines 210, thereby fulfilling the objective of anti-counterfeit and preventing the RFID tag from being reused. However, if a person carefully and intentionally removes the RFID tag 100, the pattern 110 can still be completely remained after the removal, so the RFID tag 100 may be reused, thereby the uniqueness of the RFID tag 100 is no longer provided.